Land of The Beast
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: Beast Boy's going back to Africa. When the Titans get a call from Africa it's up to 3 of them to travel to Africa and find out what's going on. BBRae maybe RobStar. Probably over rated.
1. journey to a familiar land

Chapter 1 'journey to a familiar land.'

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Yelled Robin loudly.

Raven dropped her book. Beast Boy put down his game controller. Cyborg rolled out from under the T-car. And Starfire dropped Silkie's leash and bolted into the main room.

When the 4 of them finally reached the main room Robin was standing in front of the computer he looked almost confused.

"Where's the trouble?" Asked Raven.

"Who is it this time, Mad Mod, Mumbo, Adonis-."

Robin quickly cut Beast Boy off. "It's…not around here." Said Robin confused.

"What Gotham doesn't have enough heroes up there or something?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin shook his head and turned back to the computer. "It's…in Lamumba." He said.

"Please what is a Lamumba?" Asked Starfire confused.

"It's a place in upper Africa."

All of the titans turned to Beast Boy mouth gaped. "What?" He asked shrugging.

"Sense when do you know about Africa?" Asked Cyborg.

"I just do." Mumbled Beast Boy a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Anyway." Said Robin. "Someone's gotta stay here and protect Jump City." Robin looked around at his teammates. "Any volunteers?"

"I-." Began Beast Boy.

"I shall stay here with you Robin." Said Starfire cheerfully.

"Ummmm…Star I really wasn't going to-." Robin looked at Starfire her eyes shimmering. "OK." He said smiling at her. "So…Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy…umm…I guess you guys should pack, you'll be leaving tomorrow at 5 o'clock." Robin smiled brightly at Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes and left the room without a sound.

"See ya latter ya'll." Said Cyborg he walked out the door too.

Beast Boy walked back over to the couch and turned on the game-station.

"Friend Beast Boy…you do not wish to also pack?" Asked Starfire popping up from behind the couch.

"Nah…I'll pack tomorrow." Said Beast Boy pressing the start button.

"You're going to pack at 5 o'clock in the morning?" Asked Robin. "It's a miracle if you're usually up by 10." Said Robin.

"Did you just say five in the morning…DUDE! I thought you meant in the afternoon." Complained Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you do realize how far Africa is away from us right?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yes." He stood up and drug his feet out the door.

"So Robin what shall we do while our friends are gone?" Asked Starfire smiling at him.

"Ummm…" Said Robin nervously.

xxxxx

Beast Boy was in his room sitting on his bed. He was going back. Going back to the one place that he never wanted to return to. He could still see the vivid image of that river, and the boat, and-. Beast Boy shook his head trying to get rid of all of the painful memories. He stood up walked over to his closet and drug out a rather large suitcase and threw it on top of his bed.

He then began to rummage around his room looking for things to take along on the trip. _Why there. I'd go anyplace but back there. _

Beast Boy picked up some clothing from the floor, it looked clean enough. He shrugged and threw it into his suitcase.

"Maybe if I just explain to Robin calmly that I don't want to go I could just-."

"You chickening out?" Asked a calm monotonous voice from the door.

Beast Boy turned around. There was Raven leaning against the doorway her hood covering her face. "No! I'm not chickening out I just…" Beast Boy paused briefly and looked down. He found a small picture clutched in his hand. He turned it over there was a man in the photo he was pretty tall around the height of six feet. Beside him was a woman that was a bit shorter then him and in front of them was a little boy no older then the age of 4. Beast Boy froze and looked at the picture his eyes going wide.

"Are…you OK?" Asked Raven walking up behind him.

Beast Boy jumped and spun around hiding the picture behind his back. "Never better…why?" Asked Beast Boy smiling brightly.

Raven gave him a questioning look. "All right…well Robin wants us up by four thirty tomorrow because he said that we have to be on the flight by five." Said Raven.

Beast Boy groaned. "And I thought getting up at five was too early." He complained. "Oh well I guess I should get some shut eye."

"Beast Boy it's six o'clock at night…it's still daylight outside." Said Raven.

"I need my beauty sleep." Stated Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever, see you tomorrow then." And with that she left without another sound.

"Night Rae!" Called Beast Boy.

He watched the door swish closed and quickly he pulled out the picture from behind his back. "I thought I'd lost this?" Whispered Beast Boy. He pulled himself back onto the bed and continued to study the picture. Pretty soon he found his eyes beginning to close and before he knew it he was fast asleep at the foot of his bed.

Press the button! REVIEW!

Oh and if your wondering what Lamumba is. It's the place Beast Boy use to live when he was in Africa as a kid. At least I think.

Gothicgoddess14


	2. no turning back

Chapter 2 'no turning back.'

"Yo grass stain! Open up, we gotta get going or Robin's gonna blow a gasket!" Yelled Cyborg pounding on Beast Boy's door.

"5 more minutes." Came the muffled reply.

Cyborg groaned. "Come on B we gotta go or we'll miss the flight!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Need some help?"

Cyborg turned around to see Raven with a suitcase in her hand. "Please." He said.

Raven put down her suitcase, walked up to the door, and held her hand, that was now glowing in a black aura, in front of it. There was a muffled voice and then a loud thump. Cyborg looked down at Raven. "What'd you do?" he asked as he heard a loud cry from inside the room.

"I knocked him off the bed. How was I supposed to know he was on the top bunk?" Asked Raven shrugging. She picked up her suitcase and walked toward the main room.

Cyborg watched her walk out of sight. Suddenly there was a swishing sound from behind him. "Are you happy now?" Asked a very tired looking Beast Boy.

"Yup." Said Cyborg. "Now come on we gotta go catch up with Raven." He said.

Beast Boy groaned and picked up a large suitcase dragging it down the hall.

xxxxx

"Come on BB get your lazy butt out of the car or we'll be late!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And we wouldn't want that would we?" Whispered Beast Boy getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

"Do…you have a problem with going to Africa or something?" Asked Raven.

"No." Said Beast Boy quickly.

Raven shrugged and walked ahead of him.

"Come on B!" Yelled Cyborg grabbing him and dragging him inside the airport.

When they finally boarded the plane they took their seats waiting patiently. Well, Cyborg and Raven did anyway.

"When's this thing gonna take off?"

"Soon." Said Raven in her monotone.

"Well, we've been sitting here for 10 minutes." Said Beast Boy.

"Have some patience." Said Raven calmly, looking out the window.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat.

"I hope this isn't how your going to act the whole time we're in Africa, because that's really going to get annoying." Said Raven taking her eyes away from the window and pulling out a rather large book.

"Whatever." Said Beast Boy.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond but before he could answer he felt the plane begin to lift off. _No turning back now. _He thought to himself.

"Did you even hear me?" Asked Raven.

"YO!"

Raven and Beast Boy jumped both turning to the left.

"Could ya'll please shut up! I'm trying to watch this." Said Cyborg pointing to the front.

Raven faced to where he was pointing. There was some movie playing on a TV. "You can't even understand them. They're speaking SPANISH!" She yelled.

Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, it's better than listening to you two bicker." Said Cyborg.

Raven shot him a quick glare and returned back to her book.

Beast boy sighed. "I'm gonna go find something to eat around here." He said standing up. He walked a couple of feet and then turned back around. No one looked up. _They probably don't even know I'm gone. _Beast Boy thought to himself. He sighed loudly and walked away dragging his feet as he walked.

A few minutes latter Raven looked up from her book. "OK Beast Boy you haven't been bugging me for fifteen minutes now, you aren't planning on doing something stupid are you?" Asked Raven closing her book and looking beside her only to find that no one was there. "No your not because you've probably already done something stupid by now." She said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plane Beast Boy was walking around disguising himself as various animals.

A green cat surveyed the buffet table in the first class area. _Hmmm…what should I eat first? Tofu, tofu turkey, tofu-. _

"Here kitty, kitty." Called a rather large man. Beast Boy guessed he was a security guard of some sort. "Come on cat get away from the food." Yelled the guard. He walked towards Beast Boy slowly. Then as he neared him getting closer he lunged at him in a mad attempt to grab the cat. Beast Boy quickly jumped off and underneath the table transforming into a parrot and flying back out.

"Where'd you come from?" Yelled the guard. The bird squawked and flapped around. "Come back here you stupid bird." Snapped the guard forgetting about the green cat.

"Stupid." Squawked the green bird. Beast Boy chuckled to himself. _I wonder how long I can keep this guy running after me-._

Suddenly Beast Boy felt something tug on his tale feather. He looked around confused only to realize that the guard had pulled him down by his tale feathers.

"So who's your owner birdie?" Asked the guard.

Beast Boy smirked to himself. "Nevermore." He replied. Beast Boy recently remembered peering over Raven's shoulder while she was reading one of the many poems written by Edgar Allan Poe. (For anyone who doesn't know it's The Raven.)

"Come on Birdie, tell me who you belong to." Snapped the guard.

"Nevermore." He said again.

"Come on you stupid bird!" Yelled the guard holding him upside-down.

Beast Boy squawked loudly causing a few passengers to look over at them. "Come on you dumb bird." Said the guard pulling him out of first class and heading down the isle where his friends were seated.

"Nevermore, nevermore." Squawked Beast Boy repeatedly.

They neared the row that he was supposed to be seated in. the guard pulled and tugged trying to calm the frantic bird. Beast boy looked over to his friends trying to get one of them to look over and claim him. But no one looked. Beast Boy breathed in deep and squawked the first name that came to mind. "Raven!" Yelled the bird.

The guard stopped pulling and looked at the bird confused. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Raven." The bird repeated. Beast Boy looked over at where Raven and Cyborg were sitting.

"SOPHIA NOOOO!" Shirked Cyborg.

Raven snapped her book shut and glared at him from under her hood. "Could you please shut up?" She snapped.

"But Raven don't you see what's happening! Charles's twin brother Chad is stealing Sophia away from him! Yelled Cyborg.

"Number one: Why do you think that I even care? And number two: you can't even understand them!" Yelled Raven.

"I know enough to realize what's going on." Said Cyborg.

"That's it I'm-." Began Raven.

"Raven." Squawked a loud bird-like voice.

Raven turned around to see a guard struggling to hold onto a green bird.

Raven groaned. "Beast Boy." She growled under her breath. She walked up to the guard and poked him on the shoulder. "Excuse me…" Raven sighed and glared at the bird. "I think you have my bird." She said.

The guard looked from the bird to Raven. "Take it." He replied shoving the bird into her hands.

Raven looked at the green bird and sighed dropping it onto the ground.

"Owww. Raven what'd you do that for?" Asked Beast Boy back in his normal form.

"What were you doing?" Asked Raven cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Ummm…nothing?" Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said walking back to her seat.

"I'm really getting sick of people saying that." Whispered Beast Boy standing up and following her back to his seat.

OK that was chapter two. Please Review! I'll have chapter three up as soon as I write it.

Gothicgoddess14


	3. Snake!

Chapter 3 'snake.'

"Passengers we are now landing in Lamumba. Please stay seated until the plane has landed." Said a voice from an intercom overhead.

Beast Boy's grip tightened around the arms of his chair. _Stay calm. It's no big deal right? RIGHT? _Beast Boy gulped and closed his eyes loudly as he felt the plane reach the ground. _It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. _Beast Boy repeated in his head.

"You may now exit the plane. Thank you and have a nice day." Said the flight attendant.

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he gripped the chair tighter. "Big deal." He whispered.

"Beast Boy are you coming." Said Raven.

Beast Boy looked around. Almost everyone on the plane was gone. It looked like him and Raven were the only ones on the plane.

"Ummm…yeah, where's Cyborg?" Asked Beast Boy standing up.

"He's waiting outside of the plane, now hurry up." Said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded and followed her out of the plane. As soon as they reached the exit they spotted Cyborg lugging three bags.

"Come on ya'll! We gotta find a place to set up camp before it gets dark." Yelled Cyborg.

"We're camping?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Where else did you think we were going to sleep? A five star hotel?" Asked Raven sarcastically.

"Hey you two, stop flirting with each other and lets get going!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Raven both turned to him. "Come on." Snapped Raven walking away from both of them and into the thick patch trees ahead of them.

"Should we…follow her?" Asked Beast Boy pointing in the direction she was walking. "I mean she could get lost and-."

"You worried?" Asked Cyborg looking down at the green boy a small smirk beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, yeah. I mean Raven's my friend and I-NO WAY!" Yelled Beast Boy watching the smirk getting wider. "I know what you're thinking Cyborg, I do not like Raven like that!"

Cyborg laughed. "Whatever you say BB, whatever you say." Said Cyborg running into the trees after Raven.

"I don't like her like that…do I?" wondered Beast Boy aloud. He looked up and sighed. "I hope I know what I'm doing." He whispered. Beast Boy sprinted into the trees after his friends.

xxxxx

"Here we are." Said Cyborg throwing down the bags on a patch of grass.

"This is where we're sleeping?" Asked Beast Boy looking around.

"Yep! Robin gave me the coordinates and he said this is where we're sleeping." Said Cyborg taking out a small cube-like object and setting it on the ground. "Stand back ya'll this things gonna blow." He said backing up and pressing a small device.

"Ummm…what's that spose to-." Began Beast Boy.

But before he could finish the small cube began to shake and a gigantic tent popped out of it.

"I call it 'tent in a cube'." Said Cyborg proudly. "Well, have fun setting up your tents you two. I think I'll go see if I can find something for dinner." He said walking into the patch of trees ahead of him.

"He isn't serious is he?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even think that Cyborg knew how to hunt." Said Raven pulling her tent out of its case.

"I was talking about us setting up our tents. I mean why doesn't he have too." Complained Beast Boy.

"Because." Said Raven. "He needs a tent that allows him to recharge at night. We don't." She said in her monotone.

Beast Boy sighed. "So…where's my tent anyway?" He asked.

Raven pointed over by the bags.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy. He walked over to the spot where all of their suitcases were laying on the ground and pulled out a green case.

Raven watched out of the corner of her eye as Beast Boy plopped the tent down in a spot and tried to fasten the bottom of the tent to the stakes. The key word was tried. He wasn't having very much success. Every time he would fasten one side he would run to the other side and end up pulling the stakes out from the ground.

"Here." Said Raven after countless minutes of watching him run from side to side. She stood up and walked over to his tent.

Beast Boy watched as a black aura formed around the tent and it was fully pitched in less then two minutes.

"Ummm…thanks." Said Beast Boy. "So when do you think Cyborg will be back?" He asked.

Raven shrugged. "I'm guessing before it gets dark." She said.

"Oh." Beast Boy watched as Raven fished out her book from her suitcase and levitated up into the air with it in a lotus position.

He wasn't sure how much time had past. So far she had turned ten pages, scanned four hundred-fifty lines and what amazed Beast Boy most…she was smiling.

Suddenly her smile faded and she glanced up from her book making eye contact with him. "What?" She asked.

Beast Boy froze. She'd spotted him. "What?" He asked.

Raven glared at him and snapped the book shut. "You were staring at me…is there something wrong?" She asked.

Beast Boy could feel his heart beating faster. "Am I not aloud to look at you?" He asked pulling at his shirt collar nervously.

Raven opened her moth to respond, but before she could say anything a loud scream erupted from the trees.

Both of them turned.

Just then Cyborg ran out from the patch of trees waving his hands wildly in the air. "Run for your lives it's after me!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg didn't respond. He just dove into his tent and zipped it tight.

Beast boy and Raven turned back to the trees only to find a small chipmunk run out. Beast Boy started to laugh hysterically and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You were scared of a…chipmunk?" She asked.

Cyborg popped his head out from the tent and looked at the furry creature. "That's what it was?" He asked. "Its shadow looked bigger." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes again as Beast Boy laughed even harder.

Suddenly there was a soft hissing sound from the trees. Beast Boy's laughter abruptly stopped and he quickly sat up looking into the green trees surrounding them.

"What's that noise?" Asked Beast Boy trying to find out which angle the hissing noise was coming from.

"Probably just a snake. I mean we are in the jungle what did you expect for there to be no animals or something?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy didn't answer he just continued to look around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of snakes B." Said Cyborg climbing out from his tent.

"And this coming from someone who's afraid of chipmunks." Said Raven.

Cyborg shot her a glare.

"I'm not afraid." Said Beast Boy. "I just don't like them that much." He said.

Memories came flooding back to him. The large Mamba **(A/N: I have no idea what kind of** **snake it was so I'm just making this up.)**…His mother's terrified scream…he could remember everyone's reactions when they saw him transform for the first time…

"Beast Boy are you OK?" Asked a soft monotone voice.

"Huh? Wha…yeah I'm fine." Said Beast Boy. His ears perked up as he heard something to the left of him. "Cyborg move." Snapped Beast Boy.

"Yo, B you feeling all right?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy transformed into a bear and pushed Cyborg making him back up and fall backwards.

"What's wrong with-." Began Cyborg but before he could finish a large snake flew out from the trees landing where Cyborg would have been standing.

"Oh." Said Cyborg.

"Azerath Metrion Zin-." Began Raven. But before she could finish chanting her mantra a green mongoose jumped onto the snake and began to attack.

Cyborg and Raven stood there dumb struck watching the green mongoose, a.k.a. Beast Boy, beat the living crap out of this snake.

Finally after countless minutes of watching the mongoose and snake fight, the snake dropped to the ground…dead.

Beast Boy transformed back to his normal form and sat on the ground. _Woah. De'ja' vu. _Thought Beast Boy just before he passed out collapsing onto the ground.

**Please REVIEW me and I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon! I'm not sure if I spelt De'ja'vu right or not? Anyway tell me what you think? **

Gothicgoddess14


	4. Campfire Confessions

Chapter 4 'Campfire Confessions.'

When Beast Boy opened his eyes it was dark. He could see the stars in the sky and could hear the faint sound of crackling fire. "Ugh, what happened?" Asked Beast Boy sitting up and rubbing his head looking around.

"Well, look who finally woke up. How ya feeling B?" Asked Cyborg who was standing over the fire roasting a marshmallow over it.

"Ummm…better I think. What happened?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You saved us. Thank you." Said a soft monotone voice behind him.

Beast Boy jumped and turned himself around to see Raven. "I…ummm…I mean…you're welcome?" He said confused.

Raven walked past him sitting in front of the fire. Beast Boy could have swore that he saw a smile play across her lips as she walked by him.

"So…did I miss anything?" Asked Beast Boy walking over to the fire to sit beside them.

"Other than Raven meditating for two hours and me being bored out of my mind…nope." Said Cyborg.

Raven opened her mouth to respond but before she could speak a soft beeping sound came from Cyborg's arm.

"What's up Robin?" Asked Cyborg watching Robin's face appear on the screen.

"How's Africa going?" Asked Robin.

"Good…except for ANIMALS ARE TRYING TO EAT US ALIVE!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Ummm…he's exaggerating." Said Raven.

"Well you do realize that if it wasn't for B-."

"Beast Boy? What happened?" Asked Robin.

"OK well there was this huge snake and B-."

"A Mamba…the snake was a Black Mamba." Said Beast Boy sounding almost sad.

"Yeah…wait how did you know that?" Asked Cyborg.

"He turns into animals…he probably knows all different types of animals." Said Raven.

"Your right." Said Cyborg. "Anyway." He said turning back to Robin. "How are you and Star?" He said smiling slyly.

"Don't…start." Said Robin.

"I didn't say anything." Said Cyborg.

"But you were going to." Said Robin glaring at him.

"I-." Began Cyborg.

"Friend Robin where are-oh hello friend Cyborg how is your trip to the Africa going?" Asked Starfire entering the common room.

"Help." Whispered Robin.

Cyborg chuckled. "I thought you liked her." Said Cyborg.

"I do but I-I mean." Stuttered Robin.

Cyborg laughed. "OK well see you latter Robin we'll call you if we find anything." He said.

"No Cyborg don't-." Began Robin but before he could finish the screen went blank. "Go." He said gulping.

"Friend Robin I wish to go to the mall of shopping do you wish to accompany me while I buy some new clothes?" Asked Starfire smiling at him.

_I hate when she does that. She knows my weakness be strong, be strong. _Thought Robin.

"Robin?" Asked Starfire poking him in the arm. "Do you wish to join me?"

_Be strong. Don't look at her. Be strong. Don't look at-_

"Please Robin." Said Starfire batting her eyelashes.

_Damn. _Thought Robin. "Ummm…yeah sure Star…lets go." Said Robin.

Starfire smiled happily and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door.

_I really hope the others get home soon. _Thought Robin. _I think she's starting to mistake me for Raven._

xxxxxx

Cyborg popped one more marshmallow into his mouth and yawned. "Well ya'll I think I'm gonna go recharge for the night…see you guys in the morning." He said walking into his tent.

"Night Cy!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven didn't respond she just kept her face in her book.

Finally after Cyborg had zipped his tent shut and Raven was pretty sure that he was beginning to recharge now she closed her book with a snap and turned to Beast Boy. "All right…what's going on?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy half-confused and half-nervous.

"I know there's something going on with this whole 'you knowing about Africa' thing what is it?" Asked Raven putting her book down beside her and folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stated Beast Boy.

"You know I could just read your mind and find out what's really going on." Said Raven.

"You wouldn't." Said Beast Boy.

"Want to try me?" Asked Raven smirking.

They sat there glaring at each other for a while waiting for one of them to crack.

Finally Beast Boy sighed and looked up at the sky. "OK you win." He mumbled. "I…know so much about Africa because…because I used to live there OK?" He said small tears forming in his eyes. "Let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant experience." Said Beast Boy trying to push the tears away.

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry…I-I didn't know." Said Raven.

"Yeah well how would you. Unless you were there when the snake attacked my mom, or when their boat-."

Raven couldn't hear him after that his voice had begun to break up. She caught a few words like 'river' and something about him blaming himself but other then that she couldn't hear him all to well.

It might have been the fact that he was almost in tears or it might have been the fact that she felt guilty that she had just practically forced him to tell her what happened. But whatever the reason Raven felt sorry for him. She hesitantly leaned forward and put her arms around him in an awkward hug.

Beast Boy instantly stiffened and looked at her as if she'd just declared that her favorite color was pink. "Uhhh…Raven-."

"I'm sorry if I would have known I would have never-."

"It's OK." Said Beast Boy sniffling a little. "Did you just hug me?" He asked confused.

Raven blushed and nodded.

"Woah the only time you ever hugged me was when that dragon-guy dumped you." Said Beast Boy.

"Well your real sensitive." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Said Beast Boy quietly.

A few minutes passed until Raven spoke up her voice wavering a bit. "I-I still think of him…I can still hear him every night talking and saying his incantations in that chest." She said looking down.

"Forget about him he was a jerk." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked up. Was that a hint of jealously in his voice? "Don't you get it…I can't forget." Snapped Raven. "Every night I hear his voice…calling me…telling me that I'm one-of-a-kind, the love of his life, and…beautiful." Said Raven whispering the last part.

"Then…burn the book." Said Beast Boy smiling lopsided at her. But his smile soon faded when he saw Raven's face. "Heh, guess not." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's not that simple…if I would happen to burn the book he could escape." Raven lied.

"Oh come on Rae-."

"Raven." She corrected.

"Fine, Raven come on! I may not be the smartest guy in the world but I know that he won't escape." Said Beast Boy.

"You don't know that." Stated Raven.

"Really I know for a matter of fact that I do." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and shot a quick glare at him before turning away. "Fine. If you want to know the truth it's that although I HATE to hear his voice I…somehow find it comforting to hear his voice also. He compliments me, tells me things that make me feel like I'm not well…creepy." Said Raven.

"You're not creepy Raven." Protested Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him, this time it was one of her 'look at me one more time and I'll send you to my father to deal with' glare. Beast Boy gulped and scooted back a little falling off the log that he was sitting on.

"Oh yeah Beast Boy I'm not creepy…says the one who yelled this from outside of my door." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Rae…Raven… that was a long time ago." Beast Boy protested.

"Four months." Said Raven in her monotone.

_She's been counting?_ Wondered Beast Boy pulling himself back up on the log.

"He compliments me Beast Boy…that's something I don't get very often." Said Raven almost sadly.

"You don't need a book to compliment you Raven." Said Beast Boy his voice becoming serious.

"You really think there's someone out there for me Beast Boy?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah there's someone out there for you Rae…ven." Said Beast Boy. "Maybe even someone right here." He whispered.

"What was that?" Asked Raven.

"N-nothing." Said Beast Boy quickly, laughing nervously.

"OK." Said Raven not really convinced. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." She said standing up and walking to her tent.

"Night." Said Beast Boy. "Oh, and Rae?" He said.

"Yeah?" She asked unzipping the tent to climb inside.

"You know, Malchior was right about one thing, you are beautiful." He said grinning at her.

Raven gapped. She wasn't sure what to say or do. "Ummm…thank you." She said. Raven quickly slipped inside of her tent and zipped it shut. _Did he really say that? _She asked herself.

_Did I really say that? _Wondered Beast Boy. _How stupid can I be she must hate me now! _He thought mentally scolding himself.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered. Beast Boy yawned and stretched leaning back on the ground to look up at the stars and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

So what do you think about my story? Let me know and REVIEW ME! Please? We're going on vacation this week so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up I'll try to make it as soon as possible though. I've also been depressed lately I'm trying to find a good way to break up with my boyfriend and I have no idea how to do it, I know this topic has nothing to do with the story but if anyone has any good ideas could you please help me? I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon. Promise! 

Gothicgoddess14


	5. Fire

Chapter 5 'Fire'

When Beast Boy opened his eyes he smelt a burning smell. He looked around his eyes getting wide the tent was on fire.

_How stupid was I not to put out the fire! _He thought to himself. _Let's see where's the bucket of water._ Beast Boy looked around finally he saw the bucket in the corner tipped over. _Crap. _He thought to himself. _How am I gonna put this thing out? Wait the water supply's in my tent. _Beast Boy looked over to his tent. "Wait this isn't my tent." He whispered looking at the tent that was partly on flames. "And Cyborg's tent's over there…" He said looking to the left of him. "…Then that means that this tent is…RAVEN!" He yelled. "RAVEN WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF THE TENT NOW!" Yelled Beast Boy.

No one came out.

"Oh God." He squeaked. Thinking quickly Beast Boy unzipped her tent, thankful that the entrance wasn't in flames too, and ran inside. "RAVEN!" He yelled seeing her lying on top of her sleeping bag. Beast Boy wasn't sure if she was sleeping or if she had passed out from the smoke but none the less he knew he had to get her out of there now.

Beast Boy bent down and shook her. "Rae, Raven, wake up!" he yelled still shaking her. "Either Raven's a really heavy sleeper or she's past out." Mumbled Beast Boy to himself.

He quickly slipped his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. "You'll kill me for this latter Rae." Said Beast Boy carrying her out of the tent and laying her on the ground.

"Now what?" He asked himself. _Duh…put the fire out. _He mentally scolded himself. "But how?" He whispered looking around. "I know!"

Beast Boy quickly ran over to his tent and grabbed the water supply turning into an elephant and drinking it quickly. He squirted it out of his trunk and quickly put out the fire but repeating his action over and over again.

Finally after all of the water was gone and the fire was out Beast Boy transformed back to his normal form and let out a sigh of relief. His eye's traveled back to Raven who was lying on the ground still passed out. "Raven." He said walking up to her and kneeling down beside her.

"Come on Rae wake up." Said Beast Boy he leaned down and listened trying to hear her breathe. Nothing. "Rae." He said beginning to panic. "Oh man what should I do…what should I do?" Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head.

Beast Boy quickly pulled himself over her and leaned down closer to her attempting to do CPR but just as he was about two inches away from her lips Raven's eyes snapped open.

She blinked a few times trying to take in what was going on. "Ummm…Beast Boy…what are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Beast Boy let out a loud EEP and flew backwards. "Uhhh…Raven I- well you see it was kinda like this- there was this fire and-your tent was-and you were-."

Raven quickly sat up and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Beast Boy calm down." She said releasing her hand. "Now tell me what happened…slowly."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Okay…I fell asleep out here and when I woke up I smelt smoke and I looked around and your tent was on fire so I-."

"My tent?" Asked Raven looking over at her tent that was now practically a pile of ashes. "What happened?" She asked partly angry, partly confused.

"Well it's a funny story you see I kinda forgot to put the fire out." Said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Raven glared at him but suddenly her glare softened. "How did I get out here?" She asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I ummm…I kinda carried you out here." He squeaked.

"You…you saved me?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you."

"I know I shouldn't have done that but you wouldn't wake up and I didn't know what to do and…thank you?" he said confused.

Raven nodded.

"Ummm…you're…welcome?" Said Beast Boy slightly confused.

Raven looked around. "So are there any other sleeping bags around here?" she asked.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her. "Where were you going to sleep?" He asked.

Raven looked at her surroundings. "Here." Raven stated.

"Out here?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Where else would I sleep after all my tent is burnt to a crisp." Said Raven.

Beast Boy looked down tapping his two index fingers together. "You could always sleep in my tent." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Then where would you sleep?" Asked Raven.

"Ummm…in my tent." Said Beast Boy still looking down.

Raven's heart beat faster, she thought it was going to burst. "Ummm…I-Beast Boy we can't-."

"Look Raven it'll just be for one night…it's not even a whole night and tomorrow I'll move all my stuff into Cyborg's tent and you can have this one." Said Beast Boy looking at her. "I mean what do you think will happen…don't answer that."

Raven blushed. "I-I don't know." She said softly.

Beast Boy sighed. "Okay either you go in the tent or I bring both sleeping bags out here and we both sleep out here." He said stubbornly.

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you so protective all of the sudden?" She asked.

Beast Boy blushed. "N-no reason, I mean I'm protective over all my friends." He said.

"Right." Said Raven a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So…" Said Beast Boy. "I'll be in my tent…if you want I'll have another sleeping bag out for you…" His voice trailed off.

Raven could feel her cheeks getting red as he spoke.

"Night Rae." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked up to see him climb into the tent. "Goodnight." Said Raven. She looked away from the tent and out into the jungle. Suddenly a loud hiss echoed through the night. She wasn't sure how close it was to her and she didn't know why she said what she was about to say either. "Beast Boy…" she turned towards the tent to see the changeling pop his head out to look at her. "Does your offer still stand?"

Beast Boy nodded and disappeared somewhere in the tent.

Raven sighed and stood up slipping inside the tent.

All right everyone I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Lol. I have been suffering from major writer's block but it's over now so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. A big thank you to everyone who stuck with me when I had writers block. Lol. Please review!

Gothic goddess 14


	6. Garfield ?

Chapter 6 'Garfield?'

Raven turned over and pushed the pillow over her head. Why had she agreed to this again?

Beast Boy mumbled something about a potato and rolled over on his back. Raven groaned, this was hopeless she was never going to get to sleep tonight. She sat up and looked at him trying to hold in the overwhelming feeling to smack him with the pillow.

Suddenly something in the corner of the tent caught her eye. It looked like some sort of photograph but from what Raven could see it wasn't anyone she knew. Raven leaned over and picked it up squinting to see in the dark. She could see three people a man, a woman, and a small boy.

"Who are these people?" Whispered Raven turning the picture over. There she found some writing that looked like a child had wrote it, it read 'my family' in far corner in neater writing it said 'Mom, Dad, and Garfield'. By this time Raven was very confused. She turned the picture around to look at the happy looking family. The little boy was staring at her with these big blue eyes, his blonde hair swaying in the wind, and that smile…it seemed so familiar. Raven looked back up to Beast Boy who was smiling in his sleep.

She gasped looking back down to the picture and back to him. "It's you isn't it?" she asked to no one in particular.

Beast Boy's eyes opened and he yawned sleepily. He looked over to Raven and watched her look at something that she was holding in her hand. It looked like a picture of some sort and-_oh no. _Thought Beast Boy. "R-Raven what are you looking at?" he asked sitting up.

Raven jumped turning around and looking at him. Then back to the picture. "This is you isn't it?" She asked pointing to the little boy.

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "How did you know?" he asked peering down at the picture.

"You have the same smile." She said.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I didn't think anyone would know considering that I'm not-."

"Green?" Asked Raven. "I had a feeling."

"It was a disease." Said Beast Boy looking down. "Sakutia, I got it by being bitten by a green monkey, my parents saved me by using a serum but it made me like…this." Said Beast Boy a small tear trickling down his cheek.

Raven reached up brushing the tear away quickly and looking back down to the picture. Beast Boy stared at her confused. She was being so…un-Raven-like.

"I just wish I was normal sometimes." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy if you haven't noticed none of us are normal." Stated Raven. "Cyborg's a cyborg, Starfire's an alien, I'm half demon, and Robin…well he's got his Slade issues." She said.

Beast Boy laughed. "Thanks Rae."

"Raven." She corrected. "And you're welcome."

"But have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you were normal?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded. "Sometimes. It would be nice to have a real family, I mean the titans are great and all but-I don't know." She said looking down.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know what you mean." He said. "But you know if I would have a normal family I think it would be missing one thing."

"Why's that?" Asked Raven keeping her head down.

"Because I would have never met you." He replied rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Raven's head snapped up. "What?" she asked. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound from the woods. Raven groaned. "Stupid powers." She mumbled.

Beast Boy smirked at her. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep." He said.

Raven nodded. "Me too…or at least try to." She mumbled.

Beast Boy laughed. "Night Raven."

"Goodnight…Garfield." Said Raven smirking and climbing into her sleeping bag.

Beast Boy laughed a little before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxx

"Yo B open up!" Yelled Cyborg. "Raven's tent is all burnt and hopefully she's not in there because no way she could have-."

Two violet eyes appeared from inside the tent. "What are you yelling about this early in the morning?" asked a monotone voice.

"Raven?" Asked Cyborg confused. "Where's Beast Boy if you're-."

"By the way he'll be moving his stuff into your tent today." Said Raven. "I'm not listening to him talk about potatoes anymore."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Potatoes?" he paused. "Wait a minute, you're _both_ in there? What did you two do last night?"

Raven glared at him. "Nothing."

"Right." Said Cyborg not convinced.

Raven sighed. "I'm going to go see if there's any water around here seeing that Beast Boy probably used up all of our drinking water to put out the fire last night. I'll be back." Said Raven stepping out of the tent and walking away.

Cyborg shrugged. "Yo lover boy wake up she's gone." Said Cyborg popping his head inside the tent.

Beast Boy sat up looking at him confused. "Where'd Raven g-why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

"Because you like her." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"Oh come on she stayed the night in your tent." Said Cyborg. "Raven wouldn't do that with many people. She likes you…you like her…this should be simple…even for you." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "You really think she likes me?" he asked.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah you don't like her at all."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine…I do, just don't tell Raven that or I'll-."

"Why are you whispering?" Whispered Cyborg back to him.

"So Raven can't hear me." Whispered Beast Boy.

"Uhhhh…dude she left about five minutes ago." Said Cyborg.

"Huh? Where'd she go? Doesn't she know it's dangerous out there? She could get hurt or worse and-."

"Chill B." Said Cyborg. "Raven will be fine, she's dealt with much bigger things then getting water from a spring." He said chuckling.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah I guess you're-."

Suddenly a loud scream echoed though the jungle.

"What was-." Began Cyborg.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy springing out of the tent and into the jungle, Cyborg following close behind.

**Okay so if you wanna find out what happens to Raven review. I'll try to have the next chapter soon.**

Gothic goddess 14


	7. Raven's Savior

Chapter 7 'Raven's Savior'

"B can you slow down!" Yelled Cyborg following the changeling as he Ran through the bushes.

Beast Boy didn't respond.

Suddenly his communicator rang Cyborg groaned picking it up. "Not a good time Robin we've got a situation here and…is that Silkie?" He asked pointing to a large object in back of Robin.

Robin sighed. "Yes…apparently it got a hold of Starfire's zorka berries again." Said Robin. "Do you remember how it got back to normal…wait what kind of situation?" He asked.

Cyborg looked around not seeing any sight of his green friend. "Something's got Raven…at least we think so. And now lover boy just ran a head to go save her and I'm lost in a jungle." Said Cyborg groaning.

"Lover boy?" Asked Robin. "Are you talking about Beast Boy?" He asked.

"I don't know any other green changelings do you?" Asked Cyborg. "Seriously I think there's something going on between those two…last night she _slept_ in his tent!" Yelled Cyborg. "Okay her tent was burnt to the ground when I woke up but still…"

"This is the same Beast Boy and Raven that we both know right…the two that always argue and would rather eat some of Star's alien food then be stuck with each other for a whole day?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." Said Cyborg.

Robin burst out in uncontrollable laughter. But his laughter came to an abrupt stop when Silkie let out a huge wail. "What the-." Began Robin turning to the mutant silkworm.

"Ummm…Robin I just remembered how it got smaller." Said Cyborg.

Robin gulped. "So did I." He said.

Silkie let out another wail and then began to shake uncontrollably. Cyborg watched as the screen became covered in pink goo.

"I'll…get back to you latter Cyborg." Said Robin sighing.

"Yeah sure-."

"RAVEN!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Cyborg quickly clicked off his communicator and ran through the jungle until he reached a not too pleasant scene. Raven was unconscious her body hanging from a tree branch.

Cyborg watched the scene in shock as Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew up to the tree transforming back to normal and untangling her from the branch and brining her back to the ground safely. Beast Boy sat there staring down at her putting her head into his lap and stroking her hair.

_He really does like her…more then I thought anyway. _Mused Cyborg to himself.

Cyborg quickly pulled the communicator back out. "Robin." He whispered.

Robin appeared on the screen plucking some pink stuff out of his hair. "What is it now Cyborg?" Asked Robin glaring at him.

Cyborg smirked. "So…you still don't believe me about BB and Rae?" He asked.

Robin raised a masked brow. "What are you talking about Cyborg?"

Cyborg quickly held the communicator out so Robin could see what was going on.

Slowly Raven's eyes opened looking up at her savior. "Beast Boy." She whispered pulling herself up and staring into his emerald eyes.

"Raven! You're okay I thought that-." Raven put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Don't talk." She said.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. _What does she mean don't talk? Sometimes I just don't get her…okay most of the time but-._

Raven leaned closer to him, their faces only inches apart they leaned closer…closer…

"Well, well, well if it isn't Garfield Logan…I've heard of you." Said a voice behind him.

**GASP! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll try to make the next chapter long. Please review.**

Gothic goddess 14


	8. Coming Back?

Chapter 8 'Coming back?'

"Well, well, well if it isn't Garfield Logan…I've heard of you." Said a voice behind him.

Beast Boy sighed, silently cursing the person who ruined this moment that he had been waiting for, for the longest time.

"Some people called you a menace…others called you a freak of nature…I've been studying you for a while Garfield, or should I call you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned around, obviously this guy wasn't going to go away. Behind him was a man in his late twenties, early thirties. He looked normal enough, but Beast Boy had a funny feeling about this guy.

"Who are you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"That's the guy that-." Began Raven.

"Philip Brown." Said the man smiling at them. "I was a good friend of King Tawaba, he told me of your mother and father and what happened, I'm very sorry." He said sympathetically.

Beast Boy who had been glaring at this guy looked up at him confused. "You knew about my parents?" he asked.

Philip nodded. "I've been doing research Garfield, and I think I may have found a way to bring them back." He said a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Garfield?" Whispered Cyborg from behind a few trees peering out. He looked back to the communicator about to question Robin.

"I don't know either." Said Robin.

"Please…he is named after an orange cat…yes?" Asked Starfire coming into his view.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Cyborg confused looking at Starfire.

"I came to see what the loud bang was." She said smiling. "Why is friend Beast Boy named after an orange cat?" She asked.

Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing.

Beast Boy, Raven, and this Philip guy turned around looking towards the trees.

"Heh, what's up ya'll?" Asked Cyborg popping his head out and laughing nervously.

"Let me guess…Cyborg." Said Philip. "And this is Raven." He said gesturing to the dark girl in front of him.

"Dude." Said Beast Boy. "Do you know everything in my life!" he yelled.

Philip shrugged. "So what do you say?" he asked. "You like the idea?"

"You mean…you can actually bring back my parents?" Asked Beast Boy astonished.

Philip nodded. "Perhaps…I've been doing research and I there might be a way." He said smiling.

Raven didn't like that smile. "It's impossible." She scoffed.

"My dear girl I assure you it's not." Said Philip. "All I need is some of Garfield's DNA-."

"His DNA has animal genes, it won't make them exactly the same as they were before…like I said it's impossible." Said Raven.

"We'll let Garfield decide that for himself." Said Philip turning to Beast Boy. "So…what do you say?" He asked.

"His name is Beast Boy." Whispered Raven becoming slightly angry a tree falling crashing into another.

Beast Boy looked slightly confused. "Ummm…do you think I could get back to you?" He asked.

"Sure…no rush." Said Philip. " I sent you here it doesn't matter to me…although that Robin boy might not like it."

"You're the one who sent us here?" Asked Cyborg finally speaking up. "I thought this was a mission."

Philip shrugged. "I knew Garfield would come…anyway I need to get going but if you want to get you're parents back I'll be waiting here tomorrow same place, same time." He said. "Well, see you around." And with that he walked out of their sight deeper into the jungle.

"Beast Boy, please tell me you don't believe him." Said Raven in her monotone.

"Raven this could be the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him. This was probably the happiest he'd ever been. She sighed. "Fine do what you want." She said walking off.

"Raven I-." He said walking after her.

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay B, she'll come around." He said. "Now what do you say we go fix up some lunch…I'm starved, and I could really go for a burger."

"Tofu's better." Mumbled Beast Boy.

Cyborg smirked. "Come on ya little grass stain." He said walking away.

Beast Boy took a look back and quickly followed Cyborg back to the campsite.

xxxxx

The rest of the day had been boring; knowing that there was no bad guy to fight left the three titans board.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven once again.

"If you wanna talk to her say something, I'm sick of watching you two sneak glances at each other for the past forty-five minutes." Snapped Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed. "What am I suppose to say?" he asked.

Cyborg sighed. "So…did you figure out what you're doing tomorrow…I mean if you're going back or-."

This caught Raven's attention. She cracked her eye open, stopping her chant and looking at them.

"I think I might check it out…I mean this is my chance, I could have a real family, be normal…well mostly." Said Beast Boy laughing.

"But…what about the titans?"

They both looked up at Raven who was now sitting on the ground watching them.

"I-." Began Beast Boy.

"I think I better leave you two alone." Said Cyborg getting up and quickly walking into his tent.

Raven looked down. "What about our friends…what about me." She whispered. Her voice was monotone but he could see so much emotion in her eyes.

"Raven…" Said Beast Boy. "Stay here…with me, if everything works out and I get my parents back, stay with me."

Raven looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Beast Boy what about our friends?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged. "They can live here too."

Raven stood up baring her fists. "What about the people in jump city, the people that really need us?" She asked. "Do you really want to leave your home?" She asked.

"This is my home Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven unclenched her fists. "I don't know you anymore." She said almost sadly.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You've turned into Garfield Logan, and…I don't know who you are anymore." She said her voice wavering. A few snaps could be heard in the jungle, branches breaking, twigs snapping, due to her powers. "Goodnight Beast B-Garfield." She said walking into the tent.

His sleeping bag came flying out of the tent landing on his head.

Beast Boy sighed. He pulled the sleeping bag off of his head and held it in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm really sorry."

**Yeah this is getting really angsty I know. I'll update soon. Please review!**

Gothic goddess 14


	9. Couldn't tell you if I wanted too

Chapter 9 'couldn't tell you if I wanted too'

When Beast Boy opened his eyes he saw a flickering light from outside of the tent. "Okay, I know that I put out the fire this time." He said.

He looked over to Cyborg who was still recharging. "But who's-." Beast Boy sat up and opened up the tent looking out.

There was Raven sitting by the fire, just staring into the flames. Her eyes looked red as if she'd been crying for hours.

_Raven doesn't cry. _Thought Beast Boy. "Raven." He said stepping out of the tent and sitting beside her.

"Go away." Said Raven putting her hood up and turning away from him.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing." Said Raven, her voice was cold and sounded so distant to him.

"You were crying." He stated.

"No I wasn't." Argued Raven shooting him a glare.

"Yes you were." Said Beast Boy quickly pulling back her hood. "See." He said.

Raven choked back a sob. "Get away, I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"But I want to talk to you." Said Beast Boy. "Raven I just want to know what's wrong, maybe I can help." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "You're leaving." She stated.

"I don't know that and neither do you." Said Beast Boy. "I mean who knows if that dude can really bring them back or not."

Raven looked at him, her eyes were filled with tears as if she was going to break down and cry any minute. "I have to go meditate." She said standing up.

"No." Said Beast Boy grabbing her arm and pulling her back down.

Raven looked at him slightly shocked. "But what happens if he really can bring your parents back?" Asked Raven. "What's going to happen to the titans?"

"I'm guessing that they won't want to come here?" He said jokingly.

Raven sighed. "We're supposed to be helping the city." She said.

"Right." Said Beast Boy looking down.

Raven looked at him sighing. "What's going to happen to us?" She whispered.

Beast Boy's head snapped up. "Is there an us?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Said Raven. "I mean over the past few days I-you and me have…" Raven looked down. "I'll talk to you in the morning." She said standing up quickly and walking into the tent before he could stop her.

Raven zipped the tent shut laying on her sleeping bag. "I don't want you to go…I love you." She whispered. "Why can't you figure it out!"

A cracking sound could be heard. "Damn powers."

She heard another cracking sound. "What?" She asked herself.

Suddenly a knife-like object plunged through the tent. Raven quickly jumped back against the tent eyes wide. "Who are you?" She asked.

A masked figure came into view slapping their hand over her mouth. "Don't talk." It whispered. Their voice was deep so obviously Raven could tell it was a man. "I'm warning you." He said holding his knife to her throat.

"Take this." He said giving her a small vile.

Raven stared at him like he was crazy, which in this case may have been a possibility.

"Drink it." He snapped.

Raven nodded obeying him and drinking the vile quickly, suddenly it hit her, she knew who this man was. The man quickly pulled Raven out of the tent and through the jungle.

"Raven." Said Beast Boy opening the tent. "I wanted to tell you-." He stopped short gapping at the site before him. There was a slit going down the tent, dirt flung inside, and everything was messed up due to her powers.

Beast Boy quickly Ran through the jungle picking up some noise from ahead. He ran forward following the sound until he heard an all too familiar sound.

Beast Boy stopped short, there it was, he knew he'd have to find it sometime. That river, the same river that his parents died in.

As he looked around he saw them, on the other side of the river. There was a figure that he couldn't quite see and then there was Raven he could spot her a mile away. The only question was…how was he going to get over there.

His answer came all too soon as the figure tossed Raven into the river.

Beast Boy gasped. "RAVEN!" He yelled. Without thinking he jumped into the water trying to reach her.

"Hang on Raven." he said to himself keeping his eye on her and trying to swim to her. It was dark and he was having a hard time seeing her, and the current was beginning to pull him further away.

He quickly turned into an octopus clinging from rock, to rock. As soon as he was close to her he reached out with one of his long tentacles and grabbed her leg pulling her over to him. Beast Boy transformed back to normal reaching the surface Raven still in his grip.

"Raven why didn't you just fly?" He asked.

She didn't respond.

"Answer me Raven, come on I know you're mad at me but-."

Raven shook her head trying to speak.

Beast Boy blinked stupidly. "Ummm…"

Suddenly water lapped over them forcing them up against the rock. "Can you get us out of here?" He asked.

Raven glared. "I can't." She mouthed no sound coming out.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side. _Why isn't she talking? _He asked himself. "Okay fine, don't talk but we still have to get out of here." Said Beast Boy looking around.

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy sighed. "Okay hold onto me and hang on tight." He said.

Raven obeyed wrapping her arms around his waist.

Beast Boy looked at her slightly confused. She looked so helpless, he'd never seen her like this before. Quickly he let go of the rock as they both got carried down the river. Beast Boy quickly clung onto a large tree branch sticking out from the side of the bank. "Hang on Rae." He said pulling himself up onto the bank of the river and reaching back down for Raven. He pulled her up next to him and they both sat there for a while just looking out at the river.

"Who was that, that person with you?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven opened her mouth to speak saying something but no sound came out.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her. "Can you like…not talk anymore or something?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked down and nodded.

"Wha…" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked up and mouthed the words 'thank you' before wrapping her arms around him.

Beast Boy was a bit taken back by this action especially when a tree blew up beside him. But he put his arms around her hugging her back.

He watched as the sun came up over the horizon.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Yo, I've been looking for you two everywhere."

The two turned around to see Cyborg standing behind them.

"Were you guys in there?" He asked pointing to the river and looking at the two dripping wet teens.

"Not intentionally." Said Beast Boy.

"Say what?" Asked Cyborg.

"Somebody kidnapped Raven and tried to kill her by throwing her in the river." Said Beast Boy.

"Uhhh…couldn't she just get out by flying?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and glared at Cyborg, who laughed nervously.

"Actually…she can't talk." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at them confused. "What?"

**Okay so…someone's trying to get Raven and she can no longer talk…weird huh? Anyway please review me. And I know Raven's acting a little OOC right now but I'm trying my hardest to keep her in character.  
**

Gothic goddess 14


	10. should I stay or should I go?

Chapter 10 'should I stay or should I go?'

"My scanners detected some sort of chemical in her system, but other then that she'll be able to talk again in a day or two." Said Cyborg.

Raven nodded slightly relieved that she wasn't stuck like this.

"What time is it?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at him confused. "Almost nine why?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm spose to meet that guy." Said Beast Boy standing up. "I'll be back then." He said.

"Maybe someone should go with you." Said Cyborg a little unsure.

Raven nodded agreeing with him.

"Raven go with him." Said Cyborg pulling out his communicator and clicking it on.

Raven rolled her eyes but silently thanked him for letting her go, maybe she could talk him out of staying, although it would be hard…seeing how she couldn't talk.

Raven looked over at him nervously. _What's he going to do…he's going to go along with it I just know it. _Tears stung her eyes as some plants and trees blew up near her.

"Ummm…Raven?" Asked Beast Boy looking at her confused. "I wanted to tell you that I'm-."

"Garfield." Said a voice behind him.

"Dude." Said Beast Boy jumping. "Oh…umm it's you." He said.

Philip smiled. "I thought you'd come." He said. Philip looked over at Raven a bit surprised. "And you brought your friend along…marvelous." He said not exactly sounding happy about it.

"Yeah…you remember Raven." Said Beast Boy.

"Yes." Said Philip.

Raven shot him a glare.

"Well follow me." He said leading the two through the jungle.

"Wait." Said Beast Boy. "Look, I'm not sure if I should do this, I was up all night last night thinking about this and…I don't think I should do it."

Raven smirked to herself.

"I love my parents and miss them but…I don't think I could live without my friends." Said Beast Boy looking at Raven quickly.

Philip didn't seem to like this very much. "It's your decision…but maybe it would be better if you saw them first."

"What?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"They found your parent's bodies in the river. I've been preserving them." Said Philip.

_What! _Fumed Raven in her mind. _That's impossible Beast Boy's parents were in a boating accident there's no way their bodies could be perfectly preserved. _

"True, it did take a while to make them look the same as they did but I finally perfected it." Said Philip.

Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded. "Well…I guess we could just go look." He said.

Philip smirked. "Good come inside." He said leading them behind the trees to a large lab-like place.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm pulling him back and shooting him a look that was pleading him not to go.

"Come on Rae…Pleeeeeeease." He said.

Raven sighed following him inside.

Inside the lab was filled with different types of tubes and liquids. Raven continued to glare at Philip walking in front of them.

"Here we are Garfield." Said Philip pressing a button. The wall opened up revealing two people a man and a woman inside of large tubes.

Beast Boy stood there blinking unable to speak. "It's…it's actually them." he said.

Raven looked around a light reflecting in the back catching her eye. She turned around walking over towards it.

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp around her wrist. She looked up to see Philip glaring down at her. "I wouldn't go venturing around, it might be dangerous." He said.

Raven glared back at him.

"Dude." Said Beast Boy in awe. "You really…I mean it's…"

"Do we have a deal Garfield?" Asked Philip.

Beast Boy quickly nodded. "You bet dude." He said.

"Good." Said Philip. "Then be here tomorrow by noon." He said.

"You got it." He said. "Come on Rae." Said Beast Boy walking out of the lab.

Raven followed behind him fuming. _Something's not right…I just know it. _Raven turned around to see Philip walk over to a small device and flick it off. Raven looked over to where Beast Boy's parents were…they were gone.

_I knew it, it was a hologram all along. _She thought to herself.

"Raven you coming?" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven turned away from the lab and walked up to him. _How can I tell him? He has to know something's going to happen tomorrow and he's not going to be getting his parents back. _

Beast Boy turned to her with the biggest smile on his face that she'd ever seen. "You know Raven, I didn't believe this guy at first, but now…I can't believe I'm getting my parents back." He said.

Raven gave him a weak smile. _Maybe I should tell him tomorrow…that is if I can talk._ Thought Raven.

Beast Boy continued to smirk like an idiot.

xxxxx

When they reached the campsite Cyborg was sitting there just waiting for them. "Hey guys how'd it go?" Asked Cyborg seeing them come through the patch of trees.

Beast Boy bounced up to him. "I'm getting my parents back." He said.

Cyborg smiled. "That's great B." He said. "Oh I talked to Robin, he wants us home by morning tomorrow, and-."

"What?" Asked Beast Boy. "I can't go now." He said.

"Well Robin said sense there's no real mission that we-."

"I'm not going." Said Beast Boy.

"But B we have to go home-."

"I'm staying here." He stated walking into Cyborg and his tent.

Raven looked at Cyborg eyes fearful.

"Don't worry Rae he'll come around." He said smiling down at her.

Raven shook her head 'no' and walked into her tent leaving Cyborg alone.

Cyborg groaned picking up his communicator and calling home. "Robin… do you think you could give us any more time, Beast Boy won't come." He said.

"Sorry Cyborg, I can't get another flight I already got you guys booked for this one. Besides we need you home." Said Robin.

Cyborg sighed. "Okay but I'm just warning you, if we come home tomorrow you're going to be missing a member and have a seriously unhappy half-demon." Said Cyborg.

"Try to talk to Beast Boy, you're his best friend, he'll listen to you." Said Robin.

Cyborg sighed. "I hope you're right man…I hope you're right." He clicked off his communicator and sighed walking over to his tent. "Beast Boy open up." He said.

The changeling stuck his head out. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You don't really want to stay here…do you?" Asked Cyborg.

"Why not…I've lived here before." Said Beast Boy shrugging.

"What about all of the people you'll be leaving?" Asked Cyborg.

"Raven." Whispered Beast Boy.

"She's really going to miss you BB." Said Cyborg. "That girl's just realized that she liked you, maybe even loved you, and you're just going to walk away from her?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy didn't speak.

"You're doing the same thing to her that Terra did too you." Said Cyborg.

"No, I'm not." Whispered Beast Boy.

"Yes, you are." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked up at him. "It's different." He whispered.

"Oh…and how's that?" Asked Cyborg.

"I love Raven, Terra never loved me like I love Raven." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed. "Then why are you leaving her?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know…I always wanted to talk to my parents again Cyborg." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed. "I know B." Said Cyborg. "I know."

**So…what's Beast Boy going to do? Review and you'll find out. **

Gothic goddess 14


	11. I won’t leave you

Chapter 11 'I won't leave you'

Raven woke up the next morning the sun shining through the tent into her eyes.

"Ugh…why is it so bright?" Raven gasped grabbing her throat. "I-I can talk." She said almost smiling…almost.

Raven quickly climbed out of the tent. She had to tell Beast Boy that he really wasn't going to be getting parents back. "Beast Boy." She said looking around.

Cyborg was sitting on the ground looking depressed. "Hey Rae, looks like you can talk again." He said. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Raven looked at him skeptically. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked.

"He's gone Rae." Said Cyborg. "Left early this morning, said something about going to see that Philip guy and ran."

"No." Whispered Raven. "We have to save him." She said.

"_We_, have to get on the plane." Said Cyborg.

"No, you don't understand." She snapped some random objects blowing up. "They weren't really his parents, they were holograms. Something's going to happen to Beast Boy." Yelled Raven.

Cyborg looked at her confused. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Snapped Raven. "I'm leaving." She said taking off into the jungle.

Cyborg groaned following her.

xxxxx

Beast Boy pushed the lab door open. "Ummm…hello?" he asked peeking his head inside. "Philip? Phil? Dude you in here?"

There were a few crashing sounds from somewhere in the lab. "Garfield." Came a voice from behind him. "I wasn't expecting you this early." Said Philip.

"Yeah, uhhh…sorry about that but umm…I don't think I can do this." He said.

"What?" Asked Philip slightly angry. "Why not?"

"I've lived without my parents for about half my life and while I'd love to see them again…I can't be without my friends…without Raven." He whispered.

"I see." Said Philip. "I knew I should have gotten rid of her a different way." He whispered.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy his pointed ears perking up. "It was you wasn't it…you were the one who made her unable to speak, you were the one who tried to kill her." He said.

Philip chuckled. "You're more clever then they give you credit for." He said.

Beast Boy shot a glare at him and looked around the lab. Suddenly something caught his eye; the tubes that once held his parents were empty. "Where did you-."

Philips eyes became fearful.

"They were never really there…then what did you really want?" Asked Beast Boy.

Philip smirked. "Garfield I'm hurt, you don't trust me?"

"You tried to _kill _Raven." Said Beast Boy.

"She was going to ruin my plan." Said Philip. "You see Garfield, by taking some of your DNA and injecting it into myself, I'll have the ability to transform into animals too. I could rule all of Africa with those powers."

"I'm leaving." Said Beast Boy.

"Where will you go, your friends are already gone, their plane took off a half an hour ago." Said Philip.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "This is all your fault." He said anger rising.

Philip chuckled. "Garfield-."

"My name's Beast Boy." He said.

Philip watched him amused. But his amusement suddenly turned into fear as he saw him transform into a hideous looking creature…the beast was unleashed.

"Now Gar-Beast Boy don't-."

The beast swiped a claw at him knocking him against the wall and making him smash into a few chemicals.

Philip stood up shakily. "You win don't-." he was cut short by the beast letting out a loud howl and smashing him into the other wall knocking over some test tubes and shattering Philip with glass.

The beast walked up to Philip looking down at the man. He had obviously knocked him unconscious. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to himself looking sadly around the room. "Raven." He whispered sadly. Beast Boy slumped down the wall. He had nowhere to go anymore, he was stuck in Africa.

He put his head into his hands. "Raven, why did I ever agree to this, I wish this never would have happened." He said his voice echoing throughout the lab. "I should have told you when I realized it…but I had to be like my stupid self. I just wish I could see you again and tell you that I…I love you Rae."

"I love you too."

Beast Boy jumped looking up to see Raven and Cyborg standing by the doorway.

"GUYS! I thought you left!" Yelled Beast Boy springing up and bolting over to them.

"We couldn't leave without you man…I mean who would I beat at gamestation?" Asked Cyborg.

"And who would bug me when I'm meditating?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy smiled. "That's true." He said. "Wait…Raven did you say that-."

"Yes." Stated Raven a small smile playing on her lips.

Beast Boy quickly pulled her into a hug. Raven felt herself blush and just as she was about to speak Beast Boy pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a long kiss.

"Awwww now isn't that sweet." Said Cyborg.

They both broke away blushing furiously.

"So…how are we gonna get home?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Don't worry." Said Cyborg. "I called Robin on the way here…he's stalling the plane."

"Can he do that?" Asked Raven.

xxxxx

"I'm telling you my girlfriend's pet is stuck on that plane." Said Robin from the other end of the phone.

Starfire seemed to brighten at the mention of her being his girlfriend.

"Sir, you've been going on about this pet of your girlfriend's but you have yet to tell me what type of pet it is." Said the pilot.

Robin laughed nervously. "Well, you see it's a-."

Starfire pulled the phone away from him. "His name is Silkie, he is a mutant silkworm and I am lost without him, please find my bumgorf." She said sobbing into the phone.

"Okay little lady we'll find him for you."

Starfire began crying louder. "I am fearful that he is not on the plane. Please do not take off until you have found him." Said Starfire sniffling.

"All right." Said the pilot trying to calm her down. "We won't take off till we find…Silkie was it?"

"Yes…thank you!" Said Starfire her cheery personality back. "Have a wonderful day." She said hanging up the phone.

Robin blinked looking at Starfire. "You're a good actress Star." Said Robin.

"Thank you Robin…you are a wonderful actress yourself." She said.

Robin laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Suddenly the screen flashed on Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were staring at them. "Yo Robin we're boarding the plane. You can stop stalling the pilot now." Said Cyborg.

"Okay." Said Robin. The screen went blank. "How are we gonna do that?" He asked turning to Starfire.

Starfire grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello? I have just recently called about my pet silkworm…you remember me yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Said the pilot. "Is there a problem…we didn't take off yet if-."

"I believe he was inside if my purse this whole time." Said Starfire. "But thank you anyway." She said hanging up the phone.

The pilot slammed the phone down glaring. "Stupid kids, last time I listen to one of those over emotional teenagers." He mumbled.

Robin looked at Starfire then back to the phone and cracked up laughing.

**Sorry this took so long I have about one more chapter to put up. And if you want it I suggest you update (Wink, wink.) lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


End file.
